


Hey, Angel

by cupp_of_tea



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angel Louis Tomlinson, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angels and Demons on Earth, Demon Harry Styles, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Jealous Harry Styles, M/M, Spy Harry Styles, Spy Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupp_of_tea/pseuds/cupp_of_tea
Summary: Louis and Harry meet in London. 10 years later, they're married and on a mission.Someone hits on Louis and Harry gets jealous.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	Hey, Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Italics is the flashback and the bold is Louis' thoughts.

Backstory 

**London, 2010**

_Louis walked into the dimly-lit bar, knives strapped to his thighs and waist, wings transformed into a low-cut shirt, and ready to seduce a demon. He spotted his target at a table and started to walk over._ **Might as well get it over with** , _he thought._

_" Hi."_

_The demon looked up, startled, and Louis got a glimpse of his alarmingly green eyes. The demon promptly spilled his drink all over Louis._

_" Oops." The demon said, looking sheepish._

_Louis clenched his teeth and forced a smile at the green-eyed boy._

_" S'alright love," Louis consoled the apologetic boy._

_"What's your name?" He said, trying to smooth over the accident. He already knew his name but Liam, his handler had said nothing else about him._

_"Harry." The demon said._

_"Louis," Louis said, extending his hand._

_Harry took it and suddenly, Louis was handcuffed to Harry and they were walking out of the bar._

_"What the fuck was that Harry?" Louis yelled._

_"I know who you are," Harry said simply._

_"Oh yeah? Who am I?' Louis challenged._

_"You're Louis Tomlinson, age 18, angel spy sent to kill me."_

**Shit. This kid knew more than he should.**

_Louis snuck one of his hands to his waist and pulled out a knife, prepared to attack this demon monster._

_"Who are you?" Louis asked._ **Damn Liam and his vague missions.**

_Harry is quiet but picks up his speed as they cross the street to a black car._

_"I'm Harry Styles, age 16, I'm a demon spy and I was sent to kidnap you," Harry says before realizing he's said too much._

_Harry pulls out a white cloth, most likely with chloroform and Louis passes out before he can use his knife._

**Belize, 2020**

Louis sat on the edge of a king-sized bed waiting for his husband to finish showering. It's been 10 years since Louis was sent to kill Harry and it only took 4 months for them to fall in love and 5 more to get married. The shower turned off, signaling the end of Harry's shower. Louis got up and entered the bathroom to find Harry standing in front of the mirror. He went up and wrapped his arms around Harry's tall frame and inhaled his scent. 

"Hey babe," Harry said as he turned around and connected his lips with Louis'.

"We've got to get going."

" I know Haz, just let me pretend we're a normal couple on vacation for a bit," Louis complained.

Harry chuckled and started to suck a lovebite into Louis' neck. Louis moans lightly before pushing Harry off and handing him his clothes.

"Gotta get going, babe." Louis mocked.

Harry poked his tongue out at Louis before getting dressed and turning his wings into a loose floral-printed shirt, top 4 buttons undone. Louis' wings were turned into a striped white and blue shirt. They exited the hotel and started to walk to a nearby club where their target is.

"Remind me who the mark is?" Louis says.

"Liam said his name was Christian Diaz and he's some sort of child trafficker," Harry replies.

They reach the bar and split up to find Diaz. Louis finds him at the bar and signals Harry using his watch before they cuff the man and take him to one of the bar's private rooms set up for the mission by Liam. 

"Who the hell are you guys?!" 

"Liam says he wants him alive so I guess we wait until Niall and Zayn get here to take him." Louis reasons ignoring him.

Harry agrees so they cuff Diaz to a table and gag him before going back to the bar and getting drinks to celebrate their successful mission. Louis goes to find them a table and he sits waiting for Harry to come back with the drinks. 

"Hey, angel." Louis hears. He turns around to find a tall man with a quiff settling his hand on Louis' shoulder. **This guy doesn't know how true that is, Louis thinks.**

"Hi," Louis says just to be polite. He takes the stranger's hand off his shoulder and asks who he is.

"Nick Grimshaw." the man says. 

"I'm Louis."

Louis sees Harry walking back with their drinks and smiles. 

"Nick let me introduce you to Harry here," Louis says with a grin.

"Hey Lou, I go-" Harry stops mid-sentence noticing Nick standing there with narrowed eyes.

"Hi, I'm Louis's boyfriend, Nick." Nick lies as he held his hand out for Harry to shake.

Harry doesn't take it and proceeds to wrap his arm around Louis' waist.

"Funny, because I'm Louis' husband," Harry says, pulling Louis closer to him.

Nick freezes and he stalks away mumbling an apology. Louis laughs and pulls Harry in for a kiss.

"You're so sexy when you get possessive." Louis breathes into Harry's ear while biting it.

Harry holds back a moan and tugs on Louis' arm.

"C'mon Lou let's go back to the hotel." He says, clearly affected by Louis's words.

"We should wait for Niall and Zayn." Louis reminds.

Harry groans but sits in one of the seats as they wait for their agent friends to show up. After 5 minutes, Niall shows up at their table with his husband Zayn in tow, ready to escort Diaz to their spy base. Louis points them to the room before Harry is pulling him away.

"Get in!" they hear Niall yell in his distinctive Irish lilt before they're out the door laughing and stumbling to the hotel.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this fic was overly crappy. It's my first larry fic. Constructive criticism welcomed!  
> Stay home and stay safe!


End file.
